This invention relates to the transporting of articles via a conveyor mechanism having a particular type of driving structure. More particularly, the transporting apparatus is used in combination with a machine for wrapping packages.
This invention constitutes an improvement over the U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,203 relating to the wrapping of packages with a sheet of wrapping material that has been draped therearound. Difficulties have been encountered with the prior art machine in that the closed loop chain used for carrying the pockets was also used to effect a driving function. That is, the drive of that prior art device was effected at one end only of the loop. The other end of the loop was disposed around a sprocket that was actually driven by the chain itself. Consequently, it was discovered that the chain on the prior art structure would wear out quickly thereby adversely affecting the quality of the wrapped package being produced. Furthermore, any wear on the chain or on the sprocket during operation of the machine resulted in a shut down while appropriate maintenance steps were taken.
A further disadvantage of the prior art structure was that the drive sprockets on the closed loop had to have an unusual structural configuration to provide the necessary support to the pockets being carried by the chain around the spocket wheels. This unusual type of structure required additional machining and expense at the outset of manufacturing.
It was also found that the flat turret transporting mechanism of the prior art was set for a fixed size and shape of article being introduced therein. That is, it was found, quite unexpectedly, that the condition of the ultimate wrapped package depended upon the manner in which the article to be packaged was introduced into the flat turret transporting mechanism for effecting wrapping operations thereon.